Party Hat
The Party Hat (also known as the Beta Hat or the Beta Party Hat) is an extremely rare head item in Club Penguin. It was available at the Town during the Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005. It was given as a reward to all the Beta Testers for their hard work during Beta Testing. History Appearances *It is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *It appears on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *It appears in issues #21, #63, #170, #175, and #256 of the Club Penguin Times. *It appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party and 8th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *It appears on a Card-Jitsu card. *It appears on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *It appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop. It is placed in a case, next to all the other Party Hats. *It appeared on the portrait in the School during the Halloween Party 2013 and 2014. *It can be seen in the right-hand corner of the Clothes Shop. *Sasquatch wears it. Trivia *It was the first free item given away in the history of Club Penguin. *It is considered to be the rarest item in Club Penguin by players. *If you talk to Sensei in the Fire Dojo or the Water Dojo, Sensei will comment about it. *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he rarely wears it. *Like all other Party Hats, it will never return. *Screenhog is the one who created the Party Hat. **He picked what he thought were "tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat"https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/231144521986101249. *When designing the item, Screenhog hoped to make the item less desirable and unwanted in the future . Gallery Appearances partyhatPC.png|On a Player Card. Screenshot 32.png|In-game. Old Party Hat.png|The former icon. Others Beta Hat Box.png|A box of Party Hats seen at the Beta Test Party. beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in Issue 256 of the Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The party hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times (Note the Dark Black penguin running). PartyHats.PNG|The party hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the party hat in the Club Penguin Times Issue 21. Clothes Shop item shelf.png|As seen on display in the Clothes Shop, along with the Blue Shirt, Orange Hoodie, Christmas Scarf, Hawaiian Lei, and Gold Viking Helmet. Penguin wearing Party Hats.png|A penguin wearing the Party Hat. Beta hat card Ghost.png|Card-Jitsu Party Hat in-game card. PenguinTimesIssue63Cover.jpg|A Party Hat in the Club Penguin Times. 1st vampire.png|The 1st Vampire wearing the Party Hat in the Halloween Party 2013. File:Betahatshop.png|The Party Hat at the 8th Anniversary Party. SenseiBeta.png|Sensei commenting about a beta hat. Polo Field wearing Beta Hat IRL.jpg|Polo Field wearing the Party Hat. Beta hat 170.png|Appearance in issue #170 of the Club Penguin Times. Beta175.png|Appearance in issue #175 of the Club Penguin Times. Names in other languages Hat |fr-meaning= The Party Hat |es-meaning= Party Bonnet |de-meaning= Party Hat |ru-meaning= Party Hat }} References See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Items *Snow Beta Hat Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:Beta Party Category:Rare Category:Free Items Category:Party items Category:Pink Items Category:Yellow items Category:Town